UN DESTINO AFORTUNADO(LEMON, ROMANCE)
by heneciajoong
Summary: Protagonistas Principales: Kim Hyun Joong, Debi Suarez . Sinopsis: Como una chica afortunada de procedencia humilde puede cumplir su meta de conocer al Amor de su vida, y hace todo lo posible para que todo funcione, sin embargo el destino será más fuerte de lo que creen, y los unirá a pesar de las lágrimas y el dolor. Sobre todo cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen.
1. CAP1: SOÑAR ES POSIBLE

Capítulo 1: Soñar es Posible.

Hoy va a ser un gran día eso pensé al despearme realmente motivada por el sueño que había tenido, estaba de lo más contenta aunque claro, no quería que ese sueño terminase. Era tan lindo, era tan tierno, suspiraba mientras lavaba mis dientes, recordando aquel sueño.

No era para menos había soñado con mi príncipe azul, o mejor dicho "verde", era Hyun Joong se veía tan dulce en mis sueños y tan real que era casi imposible dejar de suspirar. Volviendo a la realidad me dispuse a ver mi Facebook e Email como todas las mañana y como siempre… Debi Suarez: tiene 0 mensajes recibidos y ninguna notificación.

No me extrañaba en lo más mínimo mis amigos eran contados con las manos y era una persona muy tímida que por lo general no le gustaba estar con mucha gente, de repente algo llama mi atención: un nuevo concurso! Tan solo tenía que cargar mis datos para participar de un sorteo entre muchas henecias en el mundo. El premio era nada más y nada menos que entrar al reality We got Married de Corea, y con qué pareja, pues claro con mi amor platónico, mi único sueño, Hyun Joong!... mmmmm pensé seguro sería una farsa, para que intentar, pero mis locos sueños se apoderaron de mí y me hicieron inscribirme. Total nada perdía, me inscribí y me fui como todas las mañanas.

Pasaron las semanas y sin más ni más los días iban y venían, todas las mañanas me disponía de ver mis cuentas personales por costumbre o para informarme de alguna noticia en especial, hasta que de pronto lo vi.

Tienes un Mensaje Nuevo! Valla que emoción seguro sería una publicidad aburrida casi lo elimino sin leer tenía signos extraños que no entendía nada, que era lo que me decía?, habían una pequeña parte en Ingles que decía algo como: Congratulation! Y eso era como felicitaciones tal vez gane algo pensé…

Me puse a leer y simplemente me quede sin palabras! Estaba petrificada casi al borde del desmayo. Yo, yo, yo era la ganadora de aquel concurso, yo viajaría a Corea y no solo eso podría conocer a mi tan amado príncipe, mi amor platónico, era un sueño no podía creerlo era demasiado para mí, no sabía que hacer de pronto mi teléfono celular sonó, sacándome del estado de shock, el numero era extraño, conteste con un tímido Hola! Llena de temor.

M e hablaban en otro idioma no entendía nada solo mi nombre de pronto alguien más tomo la llamada y me hablaba en inglés, por suerte pude aprender bastante y lo entendía bastante bien, eran de Corea y me felicitaban por ser la ganadora del concurso estaban muy felices de que fuera una extranjera ya que esto les vendría muy bien en el show, me preguntaron qué idioma hablaba, les dije que español y pronto me comunicaron con alguien que por fin me hablaba en mi idioma natal.

Gracias dije con vos temblorosa y empecé a escucharlos, debía empezar a tramitar mi visa y a prepararme aprendiendo Coreano, no tenía mucho tiempo apenas 5 Meses, ellos me pagarían el vuelo y todo lo que seria los gastos del viaje, incluso un lugar, donde vivir, aunque claro la mayor cantidad de tiempo estaría grabando el Programa. No podía creer semejante cosa solo sabía que era una chica muy muy afortunada y que podría cumplir mi sueño de estar con Hyun Joong y no solo eso! Iba a ser su esposa claro su esposa ficticia pero eso no me importaba, lo podría ver aunque sea una sola vez en mi vida.

Continuara…


	2. CAP2: LA TRISTE REALIDAD

Capítulo 2: La triste Realidad

Los 5 meses pasaron muy rápido yo casi entendía perfecto el coreano y el Ingles ya tenía mi visa y todo estaba listo, mi madre iba a acompañarme en este viaje para cuidarme y tenerme cerca, nos preparamos y nos fuimos hacia el aeropuerto que más decir, estaba feliz, tan feliz que apenas sentía cuando caminaba, creo que era porque estaba flotando.

Luego de varias horas llegamos a Corea del Sur , yo estaba cansadísima y mi madre ni contar, muy molesta por el viaje , pero no me importo ya estaba en Corea y la distancia que nos separaba era menos, solo eso podía pensar, en ese momento vi venir a la señorita Lin, se presentó amablemente y muy respetuosa ella podía hablar castellano así que era más fácil, me dijo que ella estaría junto a mí en cada paso, era mi ayudante de ahora en más , por si no entendía algo o si necesitaba algo, le agradecí mucho y partimos juntas al hotel.

Llegamos al hotel sumamente bello, la habitación era enorme y yo tenía mi recamara y mi madre la suya, era todo un lujo poder estar en ese hotel, realmente no salía de mi asombro.

Lin entro y nos dijo que tenía mi agenda dentro de unas horas debería reunirme con el manager de Hyun Joong para ultimar los detalles, así que me arregle lo más que pude comí algo ligero y partí hacia la empresa. El manager de Hyun Joong estaba esperándonos ya, un hombre sumamente cálido y tierno, me hiso acordar a el mismo Hyun Joong, me saludo cordialmente y nos sentamos a conversar, firme contratos de confidensiabilidad y de que no podía hablar o decir algo que a Hyun Joong no le gustase que le preguntaran, también ellos podían editar y poner toda nuestra vida en la pantalla de televisión y desde ahora en más el 99% del tiempo estaría siendo filmada. Era como vender parte de mí a los extraños y empezaba a comprender un poco a Hyun Joong,

Luego de todo eso nos saludó cordialmente y nos estábamos retirando cuando de repente el teléfono del manager sonó. Era Hyun Joong! Pude reconocer su vos cálida!

Hola Hyun Joong lo saludo el manager como estas? Quieres que hablemos por teleconferencia, mientras me giñaba un ojo! Con expresión bromista! Claro contesto el y se comunicaron, yo estaba petrificada el podría verme y yo estaba todo desarreglada con unas enormes ojeras, un desastre total, esta inmóvil en la parte de atrás de la pc, asi que Hyun Joong no podía verme , y solo podía escuchar su tierna vos desde el computador.

Hyun Joong estoy arreglando todo para el nuevo programa le dijo el manager y no sabes que lindura de chica te toco, miestras volvia a giñarme el ojo sin que fuera muy notorio. JAA exclamo Hyun Joong "No me interesa, ya sabes bien que no quiero hacer eso, estoy muy ocupado preparándome para mi ultimo conciertos antes del servicio militar , no tengo tiempo para esas boberías de niño, acaso no te lo dije!" Dijo firmemente Hyun Joong.

Jaja hecho a reír su manager tratando de salvar la situación y le dijo "tú sabes bien que este programa te ayudara a ver tu mejor lado Hyun Joong y además aclara mejor las cosas que pasaron, no debes ser tan negativo, o es que acaso tienes un poco de miedo".

Miedo a que? Dijo Hyun Joong a enamorarte le contesto su manager "Claro que no ,eso jamás, ya lo sé muy bien que el amor no es para mí, no quiero saber nada con ninguna mujer y mucho menos con una desconocida, que se yo de ella, jamás la he visto, como se supone que voy a estar con ella , sabes muy bien que odio los desconocidos y tu no tienes mejor idea que ponerme, en un reality con una, acaso estás loco" bromeo.

Solo espero que la pobre chica no se ilusione demasiado y que puedas terminar esto en unos pocos capítulos, yo no tengo tiempo para perderlo, ahhh y como mínimo espero que sea un poco linda! Jajaja reía descaradamente.

Mis lágrimas no se pudieron contener y caían por mis mejillas sin parar, estaba atónita, sin expresión alguna, todo lo que había pensado se desmorono, nada tenía sentido, Hyun Joong no me quería ahí junto a él, es mas era una molestia, era una extraña que solo le robaría tiempo, era tan directo y tan seco que no dudaba en hablar, no era una broma esas palabras eran ciertas, y me habían herido demasiado.

Para colmos de los colmos quería que fuera bonita? Aunque debo decir que no me consideraba fea no era la clase de mujer despampanante que el pretendería encontrar, más bien era: de tez trigueña, bajita un tanto delgada, senos pequeños y manos delicadas, encima como buena latina tenía una buena cintura y una cola bien proporcionada, debido a mi profesión de Bailarina. Mis ojos cafés y mi pelo castaño claro con hilos rubios, nada muy parecido a una coreana que a él le atraería, Mis ojos eran realmente grandes y mi boca carnosa, y por mis mejillas rosadas caían las lágrimas de aquel momento.

Se despidieron y corto la llamada, inmediatamente el manager me pidió disculpa y me dijo que disculpara a Hyun Joong el estaba muy mal y estresado por tantos problemas y trabajo y seguro no habría querido decir eso, además me dijo que él es una persona muy cálida pero estaba muy decepcionado. En fin trato de arreglar todo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Llegue al hotel y me tire sobre el sofá mis lágrimas estaban brotando nuevamente y no pude contenerme más, me puse a llorar como una niña de cinco años, me había lastimado y mucho, y ya no sabía qué hacer.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con mucho dolor de cabeza, pero con una solo idea en mi mente, él lo iba a pagar cada lagrima que había derramado por su culpa, iba a enseñarle que no era nadie para tratarme así, y que por el contrario, yo también al igual que él, jamás me enamoraría de él.

CONTINUARA….


	3. CAP3: PRESA DE SU MIRADA

CAPITULO 3: PRESA DE SU MIRADA.

Esa semana paso lento todo me daba vueltas y estaba muy deprimida, todos mis sueños parecían esfumarse y el solo recordar las palabras de Hyun Joong me hacían enfurecer realmente él creía que podía hablarme así. Mi madre la cual sabía todo me aconsejo irme a casa pero ya había firmado el contrato y no podía hacerlo, no me quedaba otra cosa más que enfrentar a Hyun Joong y demostrarle que tanto se había equivocado.

Lin como siempre tan perceptiva noto que no estaba bien, y lo primero que pregunto fue que te hizo Hyun Joong Jajaja eche a reír, nada le dije seria, ella se rio más casi revelándome que no me creía, "yo conozco bien Hyun Joong he sido su asistente y debo decirte que no es un hombre fácil, es casi perfecto pero es demasiado sincero, y a veces sus palabras no son precisamente lo que una persona le gustaría escuchar, no lo mal entiendas el , no lo hace a propósito, pero a veces puede ser un poco cruel, al hablar"

Definitivamente ella lo conocía mucho más que yo, y no pude mentirle, le conté todo lo que había sucedido y empecé a llorar nuevamente, era como una cañería averiada todo ese tiempo, de tanto tanto llorar, en eso ella me reto y me propuso un Plan. Me invito a un salón de belleza uno de los mejores de toda Corea, y me dejaron como una reina pusieron mi cabello largo y dorado a la moda pero dándome ese toque tan chic que les gusta tanto, me hicieron las manos y las uñas, hasta me depilaron y me limpiaron la piel.

Me veía muy bella y tierna realmente y ahora íbamos de compras compre varias polleras porque Lin me dijo que dejaban sin aliento a Hyun Joong y unas blusas y remeras que marcaban mi cuerpo, en realidad nunca me había vestido así, yo era tal vez mas sport.

Unos bellos zapatos hacían juego con mis hebillas de pelo y bolso, era casi una muñequita, me sentía tal linda y cute que me encanto, tal vez todo este viaje habría valido la pena al menos en esta parte pensé. Fuimos de vuelta al hotel y mi madre casi no me reconocía, pero lo que más me importaba es que en tres horas empezaría en vivo el programa, era la primera vez que vería a Hyun Joong frente a frente y la verdad es que de solo pensarlo mi corazón latía más y más fuerte.

Ya estaba todo listo el coche me espera abajo para llevarme al estudio, yo ya cambiada y maquillada baje rápidamente y con un nudo en el estómago, estaba tan nerviosa que mis dientes se apretaban sin razón, tenía ricitos dorados y mis ojos pintados de una manera muy latina bien fuerte, ya que me había maquillado yo, me había puesto una pollera bastante corta que marcaba mi cintura y una blusa rosa bastante trasparente que hacía ver mi ropa interior, casi el chofer del coche no podía dejar de mirarme , y es que mi apariencia no era muy común en Corea.

Llegue al estudio todo ya estaba en marcha el manager de Hyun Joong vino a saludarme y me felicito por mi look, de una forma muy educada, me llevaron hacia atrás nadie podía encontrarse antes con los famosos, eso debía ocurrir en vivo, delante de las cámaras y desde ese momento no podríamos escaparnos de ellas, me llevaron a un cubículo estaba oscuro y me explicaron que cuando la puerta se abriera me encontraría al final del camino con mi "esposo". Éramos diez chicas las que esperábamos en esos cubículos con forma de corazones cada una le tocaba a un Famoso, algunos eran actores y como era una versión especial también estaban algunos miembros de SS501, Park Jun Min, Hyun Joong, Hyun Jung, eso me ponía aún más nerviosa y para colmo de los colmos la última en encontrarse con su "esposo" era yo.

Mis piernas temblaban mientras el programa empezó, una a una las parejas se iban descubriendo y sin más luego de una hora casi era mi turno, casi mi corazón se salía de pecho, mis piernas estaban en otro mundo y la idea de ver a Hyun Joong por primera vez, hacía que perdiera el aliento, me dije a mi misma "Debes ser fuerte, has como si no te importara en lo más mínimo, igual que él, no le prestes ni las más remota atención y hazte valer, Mujer" me coloque unas gafas que llevaba y de repente mi nombre se escuchó, todas las Fan de Hyun Joong gritaban como locas, las puertas que nos separaban se comenzaron a abrir.

De pronto muchas luces salían del estudio, las puertas se abrieron y estaban de par en par, estaba petrificada, no podía moverme ni un centímetro, solo pensaba en verlo y en ese momento para mi sentí que todo el estudio quedaba vacío, solo estábamos él y yo, podía ver una figura en el frente, y comencé a caminar casi luego de los dos minutos, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, podía ver su figura, alto y muy refinado, su espalda se veía ancha y fuerte, parecía que tenía puesto un sobretodo gris, hasta los tobillos o negro no estaba segura, de repente vi como Jun Min se acercó a su oído, y le susurro algo, al parecer él se reía. Pensé "es que acaso él se está burlando de mí? Que es lo que le sucede? Acaso soy un payaso para el" de repente estaba de muy mal humor y cada vez que me acercaba más podía contemplar su sonrisa burlesca! Hasta que al fin las luces nos iluminaron estaba en frente de él, y en ese momento el me miro, con una ojos que jamás podre olvidar en mi vida, una mirada que me hiso entender, que esto iba a ser muy difícil, unos ojos que hablaban y me decían que yo, simplemente estaba presa de su mirada.

CONTINUARA…


	4. CAP4: MI MIRADA

CAPITULO 4: MI MIRADA.

(Aclaración en este capítulo es el propio Hyun Joong el que habla y cuenta la historia, su perspectiva de las cosas).

Me desperté temprano apenas y podía despegar mis ojos, la noche anterior había estado trabajando tanto , que no sabia en que momento llegue a la cama, no podía perder tiempo, tenía en enfocarme en mi trabajo en mi nuevo álbum y en la gira en Japón, esta iba a ser mi última gira antes de enlistarme, quería disfrutarla mucho y sobre todo demostrarle a mis Fans mi trabajo duro y compromiso, las cosas que sucedieron me pusieron bastante triste, pero debía seguir, no podía bajar los brazos.

El show televisivo empezaría pronto, y mi manager no tuvo mejor idea que meterme, no se cómo acepte, Jajaja realmente es bueno convenciéndome, después de todo ese también sería mi última participación en televisión, después del servicio militar, era como decir adiós a todo, o al menos a una parte de mí.

Llego el coche y me fui para el estudio, realmente estaba nervioso, no me gusta para nada tener que estar con extraños, y esta nueva chica seria eso, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, jamás la había visto, lo único que sabía de ella era que era una fan, mmmm y eso me ponía peor, tenía miedo que simplemente se desmallara ante mí, si eso pasara k podría hacer, ahhh que desastre estos pensamientos me están volviendo loco.

Vi a mis amigos, charlamos un poco, hace tanto que no los veía, que no sabía nada de ellos, Jun Min dijo : "Así que te toco una latina, que suerte hermano, vas a tener que compartirla con todos nosotros jajjjajaja", típico de él burlándose de mi tragedia, yo ya había estado en Latinoamérica y me había encantado, su clima cálido y sus mujeres eran muy bellas, además de muy enérgicas y divertidas, pero me preocupaba, como íbamos a poder hablar o entendernos, era muy difícil encima de que podíamos hablar vivíamos de países diferentes de continentes diferente!

Ya no había nada que hacer, ya estaba hecho y nada se podía cambiar , nos llamaron para el set ya iba a comenzar y encima era todo en vivo, ya me había desacostumbrado un poco a las cámaras y ahora debía ponerme al corriente nuevamente, nada fácil pero lo haría, empezó el programa y estaba último , justamente yo , k soy tan nervioso, a veces creo que lo hacen a propósito, jajajaja, reí para mis adentros.

Por qué se tardan tanto, por Dios, llevo casi una hora aquí y nada pasa, hasta cuando conoceré a mi esposa?, ja como quieren que este matrimonio funcione si nunca nos conocemos jajajaja, estaba demasiado nervioso y por fin llego mi turno, como siempre estaba un poco distraído, es que ya se habían demorado demasiado que querían de mi?Su nombre es Debi, Debi es difícil de pronunciar ahhhhh! Por Dios, bueno ya cálmate tienes que parecer una persona seria y sin miedos, la puerta se esta abriendo, ohhhhhhhh

"Realmente esa puerta no funciona porque rayos esta tan lenta, ahhh ya debería haberse visto, ahhh claro ahora que se abrió , ponen luces , no se ve nada , que es esto una cita a ciegas acaso?, mmmmm , puedo verla , ella parece ser muy pequeña, pero?, que hace? Porque se queda parada ahí como un árbol, que le pasa, ahhhhh o no tal vez se desmaye, porque esto está pasando, no entiendo simplemente no está caminando? Que hace ahí parada!

Pues menos mal ya comienza a moverse, y puedo llegar a verla, ella es tan tan, tan , por favor no veo nada la edad me está empezando a afectar y estas luces , me quieren volver loco, ahhh un segundo ya comienzo a verla, valla ella es realmente HERMOSA, su cabello dorado es tan lindo, pero porque trae una falda tan corta, es que acaso quiere llamar la atención, realmente tiene un muy bello cuerpo, un hermosa cintura, sus piernas , son largas, y bueno, mmmmm aún no puedo mirarla de atrás, que nervios, que le diré, es muy bella esa blusa rosada, acaso se trasparenta? Estoy viendo su ropa interior? Pero qué clase de forma de vestir es esa adelante de los amigos de su marido?"

Jun min me dijo algo al oído: "Te lo dije hermano, felicitaciones eso si, deberás compartirla con nosotros, recuerda que eres el mayor y debes ser un buen hermano jajajaja"

Jajajaja me reí, él estaba en lo cierto era muy hermosa, y aún no podía mirarla de cerca, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, mi corazón latía exageradamente en mi pecho, y sudaba como un perro, que cuernos era lo que me estaba pasando?

De repente se paró frente a mí, yo estaba petrificado y no podía dejar de mirarla como a un perrito que le ofrecen comida, jajá era muy tierna y delicada su piel parecía tan tersa y tenía un hermoso broceado suave, me encantaba, y su boca tan roja, sus labios eran como los míos, carnosos y se veían tan deliciosos, tan tersos y suaves, que hasta quería morderlos en ese momento! Pero que me estaba pasando, debo recordar que estoy en un programa, Jajaja fue como si el mundo se detuviera, valla sus curvas eran muy lindas, siempre me gusto eso de las latinas y ella lo tenía bien pronunciado, era un hombre muy afortunado realmente, la verdad es que lo único malo es que no podía ver sus ojos, tenía puestas unas gafas oscuras, muy lindas pero no podía mirarla bien.

Pensé por un momento que era una pena que esto duraría tan poco, realmente iba a disfrutar mucho mirándola, aunque… hay algo extraño en ella, no parece estar muy entusiasmada en conocerme, más bien todo lo contrario, algo me dice que aquí hay algo, que no está muy bien…

CONTINUARA…


	5. CAP5: ENCONTRANDONOS

CAPITULO 5: ENCONTRANDONOS.

**NOTA:** En los siguientes capítulos los personajes estarán juntos así que cuando escriba

J: Kim Hyun Joong

D: Debi

serán los que hablan y cuando estén hablando estará en _cursiva, no se si en el face se note. _Espero lo disfruten.

D: Estaba tan nerviosa que a penas y podía tragar saliva y el me observaba de una manera extraña, como si quisiera entender que hacia yo ahí mismo, tenía mis gafas puestas así que me las saque, debía mirarlo directo a los ojos, para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo y que no me importaba, aunque claro estaba encantada por dentro, pero él había sido tan malo. No se lo merecía.

J: Así estaba ella con esa forma tan extraña tan seria como que no le pasara nada frente, que clase de fan es esta? Es que acaso la decepcione, será que no soy lo que pretendía, mmm estoy muy nervioso por que llevas esas gafas, aquí no hay sol!, mmm está quitándose las gafas, woouuuuu! Ella es realmente muy bella sus ojos son tan grandes y redondos, me encantan brillan de una forma muy especial, esos ojos cafés oscuros con una orilla un tanto más clara, nunca he visto tales ojos, realmente está muy bella.

Pero porque esa mirada tan fría casi y podría cortarme, parece que está enojada por algo, Jajaja no sé qué sea, pero enojada se ve más hermosa aun. La saludare romperé el hielo, tal vez es demasiado tímida y no puede demostrar sus sentimientos,

_Hola, como estas? Soy kim Hyun Joong espero que tengamos un grato tiempo juntos._ Sonreí.

D: Me ha hablado Hyun Joong me hablo su vos es tan dulce y cálida creo que me desmallare, él es tan bello realmente bello, y esa hermosa sonrisa ha sido toda para mi, que emoción, ahhhhhhh siento que mis piernas tiemblan, pero no recuerda debes ser fuerte, contesta como si no te importara.

_Hola, si claro._ Mire hacia otro lado ignorándolo por completo.

J: Pero es que acaso está loca que le sucede que me contesta así, tan fría que clase de fan seria así, porque me trata así , la verdad es que no entiendo nada.

El presentador se acercó a ellos dos y las cámaras los tomaron eran una bella pareja, el conductor bromeo sobre sus países y la diferencia de culturas, la gente del publico los parecía amar estaba todo perfecto, ellos ya se conocían y ahora solo quedaba empezar a trabajaría con ellos en el reality, como Hyun Joong tenía mucho trabajo, habían puesto cámaras que los grabarían en su casa, así que Debi debería irse a vivir a la mansión de Hyun Joong.

J: Las cámaras se apagaron y el clima se hizo frio y tenso, a penas y quiere voltear a verme? Y ni siquiera me mira, no se qué decirle y encima estoy solo solo solo.

D: No quiero ni siquiera mirarlo, sus hermosos ojos me dejaran al descubierto y todo mi plan se esfumaría, aunque parece un poco nervioso como yo, que mal la estoy pasando, tengo al amor de mi vida frente a mí, y ni siquiera puedo mirarlo.

J:_ hola estas muy tímida hoy, o tal vez eres así?_

_D: mmmmm si disculpa es que no me gusta hablar con desconocidos. Dije haciéndome la importante._

_J: desconocido? Ja si es verdad pero como mi fan estoy segura que me conoces y muy bien._

_Jajajaja_

_D: Pues veras ahí está el problema, yo NO soy tu fan._

_J: Como que no lo eres? No entiendo, como dices._

_D: Pues si hubo un error y bueno yo soy fan de otra persona, pero bueno me tocaste tu pues, ya nada puedo hacer, espero que esto termine pronto._

En eso Jun Min se acercó a ellos y los saludo amablemente y comenzaron a hablar más desinhibidos y alegres aunque prácticamente Hyun Joong no hablaba.

J: No sé qué hace Jun Min aquí, no debe estar con su esposa mmm, y ella porque esta tan feliz de verlo, encima le habla sin el mayor problema y a mí a penas y me ha dicho unas cuantas pocas palabras, ella se ve tan alegre y su risa es tan hermosa, porque conmigo no es así, no será que… ella es fan de Jun Min y no de mí? O porqueeee?...

_J: oye jun min no te están llamando en otro sitio, o es que no tienes que atender a tu esposa._

_JM: jajajaja es que tu esposa está muy amargada de estar contigo, así que de vez en cuando vendré a visitarla, así aprende a divertirse. Jajajaja_

_J: Oye hermano como puedes ser así, yo y mi esposa estamos muy bien. Verdad? La mire sonriendo._

_D: claro Jun Min cuando puedas ven a verme siempre serás bienvenido. Y le giñe el ojo dándole una sonrisa pequeña._

J: Pero… me caigo de cara cómo es posible que le diga eso, Jun Min me molestara toda la vida por esto, que le pasa por que me trata así? Esta debe estar bien loca que le sucede y por qué siento estas rabia y bronca, o es que acaso son celos? No puedo creer que dijera algo así.

La tome del brazo y la lleve conmigo y le dije _J: Vamos a ir a mi casa ahí estaremos filmando este programa pero si tanto te desagrada mi presencia, puedes irte a otro lado, no te molestare más, ya veo que eres fan de Jun Min y no de mí._

_D: _De repente me aparto y me llevo a un lugar oscuro estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su perfume me hablo y no podía dejar de mi mirar sus hermosos labios, y le mentí nuevamente: _pero claro soy fan de Jun Min pero ya he dicho que are esto además asi también poder verlo a él, así que no te preocupes, que te aguantare hasta que esto termine, _le grite con fuerzas, y mis lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Hyun Joong me presiono contra la pared y se puso tan cerca que podía respirar su aliento, con su mano derecha seco las lágrimas de mis mejillas y me susurro al oído, mientras mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que se salía de mi blusa. Me dijo: _está bien princesa será como tú quieras._

_CONTINUARA…_


	6. CAP6: LA TENTACION

CAPITULO 6: LA TENTACION.

Todo paso muy rápido el coche que nos llevaba llego y nos acercó hacia la casa de Hyun Joong, íbamos tan callados en el auto que casi no se grabó nada, todo era un silencio y el es una persona bastante callada, llegamos y no podía creer la casa de Hyun Joong es casi tan linda como el, es enorme muy bella pero tiene mucha seguridad, él es la clase de hombre que no ostenta con su dinero, el coche en que íbamos era muy simple, nada extravagante pero si muy limpio y bello, supongo que él es así, su casa era igual , era una mansión pero por dentro todo era muy común, todo estaba bastante ordenado pero tenía algunas cosas un tanto extrañas por ahí, Jajaja supongo que su personalidad cuatro D, no podía ocultarse.

La casa disponía de varias habitaciones y la recamara de Hyun Joong estaba arriba, yo dormiría abajo en el cuarto de huéspedes, que era realmente hermoso, muy sobrio pero elegante y tenía unas hermosas rosas en mi cuarto, cuando entre me sorprendí, no sabía si eran de él o simplemente ya estaban ahí, eran muy bellas y con su aroma perfumaban toda la habitación.

Salí y Hyun Joong me presento a la gente que trabaja con él, solo tiene un ama de llaves que es de su entera confianza, una persona muy dulce y tierna de edad mayor, y su seguridad dormía afuera de la casa, aunque siempre están con él, el en realidad es una persona un tanto solitaria, aunque disfruta de estar con sus amigos parece gustarle también la soledad, o tal eso me parecía a mí.

Era tan afortunada de conocer el lugar donde mi príncipe vivía, estaba tan asombrada que mis ojos se humedecían sin siquiera pensarlo, Hyun Joong era tan dulce conmigo, que no podía ignorarlo, pero bueno debía ser muy fuerte y mantener mi posición, todo estaba perfecto, él se acercó a mí y me dijo que comiera lo que quisiera y me mostro la cocina, Jajaja definitivamente el lugar más bello que tenía el casa.

Realmente pensé el disfruta mucho de comer Jajaja y me ofreció que estuviera como en su casa se sacó su saco y subió hacia arriba al segundo bajo a traerme una de esas zapatillas ya que ellos siempre andan en pantuflas cuando están en sus casas, yo obviamente también lo haría, le agradecí de un modo muy seco y simplemente me metí a mi habitación, no podía creerlo, saltaba de la habitación y estaba de lo más feliz daba brincos como un conejo de felicidad, pero lo hacía con cuidado para que nadie oyera. Estaba muy feliz.

J: Ella es tan bella realmente quiero que se sienta cómoda en casa pobre ha de ser muy difícil estar lejos de su país y de sus seres queridos, quiero que se sienta bien y segura junto a mí, no sé porque ella esta tan fría conmigo, aunque claro ya que ella no es una fan mía sino de Park.

En fin, ella no sale del cuarto, yo ya debo ponerme a trabajar en mi canto y en mi nuevas canciones, tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que dedicarle todo el tiempo que me queda a mis fans, hacer un buen trabajo para ellas, para que estén felices y se sientan orgullosas, espero que las nuevas canciones les guste mucho, pero… me pregunto si … ella habría notado las flores que mande a ponerle en su cuarto, supuse que las rosas eran la mejor opción, y como soy demasiado tímido para poder habérselas dado yo personalmente, simplemente las deje en el cuarto que ella ocuparía, jajajaja de haber sabido que era tan bella la hubiera cambiado a el cuarto de arriba más cerca mío. Jajaja pero que me pasa que cosas estoy pensando? Jajajaja ya debo calmarme, ase bastante que no estoy en contacto con ninguna bella mujer y ella la verdad es que me deja sin aliento, cada vez que mira con sus enormes ojos color café.

La noche llego pronto y ella no sale de su habitación, parece que no comerá nada, valla realmente odia estar aquí, yo tampoco tengo abre, mañana tengo muchos compromisos y será mejor que me valla a acostar, tal vez si siente que no estoy en la casa, se atreva a salir un poco de la habitación.

Sin más me acosté , y me dispuse a dormir, realmente yo no duermo con ropa, porque me incomoda bastante , pero como estaba con visitas supuse que estaba bien ponerme un jogging abajo solo por las dudas, jajajaja a pesar de ser un hombre de edad, sigo siendo un bastante tímido y me da pena muchas cosas. Solo quería dormir un poco y recobrar fuerzas, pero la verdad es que en mi pensamiento solo estaba ella, y no podía pegar ojo.

Se hicieron las 3:30 am y no podía dormir, detesto cuando no puedo conciliar el sueño, el ruido de mis tripas era imparable así que decidí levantarme a comer algo, de todas maneras ya no podía dormir, por lo menos me quitaría este hambre, como yo vivo solo simplemente me levante de la cama como estaba y me dirigí a la cocina, saque del refrigerador una lata de atún , un poco de pan aderezos y algo de verduras, Jajaja realmente tenia muchísima hambre, me prepare un gran sándwich que sería el primero de muchos, me sentía ansioso y solo comiendo se me pasaría.

D: En mi recamara daba vueltas sin poder pegar ojo, estaba tan cansada pero mi estómago rugía de hambre, sin más me dispuse de ir a la cocina, a las 3:30 AM nadie iba a estar despierto así que podría comer algo sin cruzarme con Hyun Joong. Así que me puse mi piyama de osito de niña, me quedaba un poco corto y era muy infantil, pero aún me andaba, me gustaba porque se adhería bien a mi silueta y me hacía ver sexi, Jajaja yo no podía verme mal en la casa de Hyun Joong eso sería una tragedia jajajaja. Me hice dos coletas y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

Yo iba tan segura que ni escuche nada abrí la puerta de par en par mientras mi estómago no paraba de sonar de hambre, cuando entre mi cuerpo colapso, y lo vi … a el tallado a mano, hermoso hombre todo perfecto en la mesa de la cocina, estaba parado ahí comiendo un sándwich, con tan solo un pantalón muy suelto, su torso estaba al descubierto, y mis ojos no podían dejar de recorrer su cuerpo perfecto, yo había visto fotos y videos de el sin remera, pero verlo en vivo y tan de cerca simplemente, dejaba sin aliento a cualquier persona que se pudiera, esperar. El también parecía sorprendido de verme. Simplemente estaba sin aliento, sin palabras, totalmente rendida a sus pies.

J: Sentí un ruido y que alguien venia, ya era tarde se abrí la puerta, y era ella, valla … quede sorprendido en medio de un mordisco de mi emparedado de atún, me sentí sorprendido y quise ocultarme estaba casi desnudo frente a ella, y no sabía que hacer, solo sé que ella estaba tan hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarla , con sus colitas en la cabeza se veía muy tierna pero ese cuerpo, casi no entraba en ese pequeño piyama de ositos que le marcaba la silueta, parecía que ella quería matarme , al presentarse con esa ropa, frente a mí, yo soy un hombre y con esa clase de ropa, podía llegar a descontrolarme junto a ella, el solo pensarlo, ponía en marcha mi imaginación, en cosas demasiado pervertidas.

Le dije hola como estas acaso no puedes dormir? Me contesto con su cabeza diciendo que no, no te preocupes ya me iba, puedes comer lo que desees le dije haciendo un guiño, me adelante así la puerta pero, me detuvo con un simple, por favor no te vayas! Y en ese momento me gire para verla, estaba feliz de que me lo pidiera, aunque no sabía si iba a poder contenerme estando tan cerca de ella…

CONTINUARA…


	7. CAP7: SOLOS LOS DOS

Capítulo 7: Solos los dos.

J: No podía negarme, ella me había pedido que me quedase y que más quería yo, estaba feliz y no sé porque ese simple, no te vayas habían sido todas las palabras para despertar mi felicidad, y aunque estaba un poco incómodo debido a mi atuendo, me quede sin protestar ,jajajaja que más me daba ya estaba ahí y ella ya me había visto, me gire y le hice un sonrisa en eso escuche su estómago… al parecer ella realmente tenía mucha hambre, y en eso la comprendía bastante.

Le dije, no te preocupes, tengo la solución para eso, y entonces fui al refrigerador, tomo el pan y saque mis mejores armas, dos rodajas de pan con algo de aderezos, le puse tomate, queso, un poco de lechuga claro, algo más de aderezo, un poco de atún que abrí de una lata, y más aderezo, cuando quise acordar estaba con tanto aderezo que chorreaba por todos lados, es que a mi realmente me gusta la comida condimentada , pero claro ni le pregunte a ella.

Valla ya estaba hecho así no podía hacer nada , le pedí que se sentara en el banco de la mesa ella, estaba tan tranquila y sumisa que me parecía extraño y le di el sándwich que le había preparado, que parecía algo bastante terrorífico, en realidad quería esmerarme , y al parecer lo había perjudicado todo, que tonto soy , como se va a comer eso era enorme, se lo puse en frente de ella y lo miro, casi con temor , no me dijo nada solo me miraba a mi, estaba como si estuviera sorprendida, jajajaja rompí el hielo con una risa, no me digas que quieres que te lo de en la boca? Le dije riendo. No sé por qué se me había pasado por la cabeza decir semejante cosa, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y bajo la mirada de inmediato, yo estaba morado, fucsia de lo que acababa de decir, como le dije eso? No entendía y el calor me hacía sudar sin parar, inmediatamente para parar con esta situación me prepare otro sándwich ya era el tercero y prácticamente me atore con este, cosa de no decir más burradas como esas.

Empezó a comer su sándwich y ella realmente lo disfrutaba, se veía tan tierna esos cachetes rojos, se inflaban de comida y era muy bello, muy tierno, no me gusta mucho lo cute, pero algo en ella hacia que me gustara, no sé por qué empezaba a sentir cosas, que no debía, y el extraño sentimiento de ira de pensar que era fan de otro me volvía loco, o simplemente estaba loco, en fin , mientras tanto yo ya iba por mi cuarto sándwich y mi estómago comenzó a doler.

Está muy rico y sabroso me dijo con vos tímida, gracias! Realmente lo disfrute mucho, me iré a dormir, me dijo… no le grite casi ahogándome, ella se giró sorprendida y me pregunto por qué? En fin seña que no tenía ni idea de por qué le dije eso, y no sabía que responder, tarde unos segundos largoooos en poder contestarle, es que tu aún no has comido el postre, y aquí en Corea eso es de mala educación le respondí. En verdad me pregunto ella, claro le mentí descaradamente, ahhh disculpa no lo sabía, me dijo haciendo una reverencia, si no te preocupes siéntate y yo te lo serviré.

Abrí el refrigerador y no había nada! Nada que fuera un postre o algo que se le pareciera, no sabía qué hacer, todo estaba muy complicado pero no podía dejar que se fuera así no más, mientras tanto el dolor de estómago se empezaba a intensificar.

De repente divise mi salvación, unas cerezas estaban en la góndola de las frutas, las tome y con un poco de queso derretido las saque, no sabía muy bien que iba a hacer con eso, así que las puse en un recipiente y les volqué el queso, realmente era algo espantoso, tome una y la pobre, realmente no sabía tan mal , así que me gire y se las ofrecí, aquí está el postre, le dije con cara de alegría, que bien me dijo! Qué es? Es una receta típica de aquí, le mentí y mira pruébalo, y entonces le mostré la sopa , era como una sopa las cerezas se fueron hacia el fondo y no se veían y solo quedaba el queso derretido que estaba más liquido por salir de la nevera, una cosa extraña, en fin y como se come me pregunto? Buscando obviamente algo para comer, y mi imaginación se pervirtió de todas formas, no te preocupes yo no tengo cucharas aquí, pues no las usamos en corea, pero yo te lo daré, quieres? Le pregunte para no ofenderla, mmmmm lo pensó un poco y me contesto está bien, y entonces le dije, por favor abre la boca, cómo? Dijo ella toda sorprendida ¡! Jajaja no te asuste le dije , no te are nada malo, aunque quería hacerlo, debes cerrar los ojos también le dije, para que sientas el sabor y me digas de que se trata, está bien dijo, casi tartamudeando y entonces saque una de las cerezas del tazón y empecé a rozar sus dulces labios carnosos, mmmmm… tenía muchas ganas de besarlos, mientras jugaba con su boca, aun no le dije riendo, mientras casi daba un mordiscón, y veía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban más y más, me tenía como un loco desesperado a besar esa boca, pero no podía, que iba a pensar de mí.

Muerde ahora le ordene y lo hizo, mientras deshacía la cereza, te gusto? Le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, casi al borde de besarla, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba más y más!

CONTINUARA…


End file.
